A vacuum interrupter arrangement is provided for medium to high voltage applications. These circuit breakers principally interrupt the current by creating and extinguishing the arc in a vacuum insert which forms an enclosure of a vacuum chamber. Modern vacuum circuit breakers tend to have longer life expectancy than former air circuit breakers. Vacuum circuit breakers replaced air circuit breakers at least for indoor applications. Furthermore, the present disclosure is applicable to modern SF6 circuit breakers having a chamber filled with sulphur hexafluoride gas.
All these circuit breakers are usually used in electrical networks to interrupt short circuit currents as well as load currents and their difficult load impedances. In order to increase the switching safety, especially for high voltage applications, double contact versions of circuit breakers are used, which are the subject of the present disclosure.